Kagura's Boyfriend
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: bagaimana tanggapan duo sadist-Kamui dan Sougo- ketika Kagura kembali mendapatkan pacar dari Amanto berbentuk raksasa?/"Mungkin aku akan menghancurkan isi kepala mereka dan memperbaiki bautnya yang hilang agar mereka lebih baik lagi menjagamu."/"Aku juga."/"SOUGO, TEME! CEPAT KEMBALI KAU DASAR, KUSO GAKKI YAROU!"/ Setting: setelah Rakuyou arc, sebelum memasuki Silver Soul arc.


Kamui, pemuda dengan surai _vermillion_ dan manik biru cerah yang indah itu, kini tengah menatap tajam Abuto, pria dewasa bersurai coklat padi yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya dengan peluh yang bercucuran.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi perkataanmu tadi, Abuto." Titah Sang _Danchou_ dengan senyum manis namun aura mencekam.

"Ah, ta-ta-...," sial baginya, Abuto nampak kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa, Abuto? Kau bertingkah seperti melihat ibu-ibu yang tengah mengendarai motor saja." Ujar Sang _Danchou_ muda itu seraya berjalan mendekati Abuto.

"Ah, itu- habislah Abuto sekarang. Harusnya dia tidak memberitahu gosip yang dia dengar tadi kepada Sang _Danchou Sadist-_ nya ini.

" _Maika ..._ Aku tidak peduli." Potong Kamui seraya berjalan melewati Abuto keluar dari ruang utama kapal luar angkasa tersebut.

Baru saja Abuto akan menghembuskan napas leganya, suara Kamui kembali terdengar.

"Nee, Abuto ... tolong kau bilang pada Takasugi kalau kita akan ke Bumi. Aku ada kepentingan di sana." Perintahnya kepada Sang _Fukudanchou_ dengan senyuman manis tetapi membuat Abuto banjir keringat dan merasa ajalnya sudah dekat.

"Matilah Aku." Gumannya dengan tampang nelangsa.

Pada waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda. Jika, tadi di Luar Angkasa maka sekarang fokus kamera kembali ke Bumi. Tepatnya di kediaman Shogun di Kyoto.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pasir dengan manik crimsonnya yang menawan tengah memandang pria berambut hitam dengan tatapan malas. Sebut saja pemuda itu Okita Sougo, Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi yang terkenal sangat _sadist_ dan pria tadi adalah Yamazaki Sagaru, petugas pengintai Shinsengumi yang mencintai anpan.

"Ah, Begitu kah, Yamazaki." Ujarnya dengan suara malas seperti biasa. Saat ini dia tengah berada di kamarnya dan tengah membersihkan katana kesayangannya.

"Anda tidak marah, Okita- _Taichou_?" Yamazaki bertanya dengan nada takut. Siapa tau berita yang dia bawa tadi mampu membuat sang Taichou ngambek dan menebas kepalanya. Oke, yang terakhir terlalu seram itu di bayangkan.

"Ah ... ah ..." gumannya tak jelas. Pemuda itu baru selesai membersihkan Katananya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam sarung pedangnya.

" _Taichou_?" Yamazaki memandang heran Sang _Taichou_ termuda Shinsengumi yang sekarang tengah berdiri dan berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya.

"Nee, Zakki. Bilang pada Hijikata- _San,_ aku pinjam mobil patroli Shinsengumi. Aku ingin membeli beberapa peralatan untuk membunuhnya." Perintahnya dengan nada Sadist dan seringai Sadistnya.

" _Matte ..._ Okita- _Taichou~!_ " Yamazaki menjerit frustasi ketika melihat _Taichou_ muda itu pergi.

ooOoo

 **Kagura's Boyfriend**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Pelabuhan Edo pukul 9 Pagi.**

Angin berhembus pelan seakan menyambut kedatangan dua pemuda yang sebelumnya telah meninggalkan Edo. Kondisi pelabuhan Edo saat ini nampak sepi. Masyarakat edo nampak masih berbenah memperbaiki fasilitas kota yang rusak akibat kejadian mengerikan kemarin. Suasana masih nampak mencekam saat ini dan semakin mencekam saat dua orang pemuda yang berbeda surai itu menampakan kaki mereka di pelabuhan.

Pemuda bersurai _vermillion_ itu nampak tersenyum meremehkan dengan tangan yang telah siap siaga pada gagang payungnya dan begitupun pemuda bersurai pasir yang kini tengah berekspresi yang sama dan tak lupa tangan yang siap siaga menggenggam gagang Katananya. Atmosfir berbahaya yang menguar kuat di sekitar mereka membuat orang-orang di sekitar menjaga jarak aman.

" _Takku_ , ini akan merepotkan." Guman pria bersurai jerami seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Mereka kini tengah menonton reuni antara _Duo Sadist_ dari dua alam yang berbeda dengan tingkat kesadisan yang hampir setara, seraya memanjatkan do'a agar mereka semua selamat dari bencana di depan mata.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _Sepesu Hanzai-Sha._ " Sapa Sougo, pemuda bersurai pasir tersebut dengan nada datar dan Katananya yang terarah tepat di sisi kiri leher Kamui.

"Lama tak berjumpa juga, _Keisatsu-san._ Ternyata kau masih hidup." Balas Kamui, Pemuda _vermillion_ itu dengan senyuman serta payung yang terarah tepat di dahi Sougo.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" seru Abuto yang merasa bencana akan segera datang jika Sang _Danchou_ dan Polisi bumi itu tak dihentikan.

Mereka berdua memandang tajam ke arah Abuto dengan tatapan jangan-ganggu-kami. Tatapan tersebut cukup untuk membuat Abuto berkeringat dingin dan anak buahnya mundur beberapa langkah menjaga jarak aman.

" _Danchou,_ kau tadi bilang ada urusan di sini bukan? Sebaiknya kita selesaikan secara cepat sebelum Takasugi menyuruh kita kembali." Abuto memberanikan diri untuk memberikan alasan.

Kamui menatap Sougo sebentar lalu kembali menurunkan payungnya dan begitupun Sougo yang memasukan kembali Katananya.

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja, _Keisatsu-San._ Aku sedang ada urusan penting di sini."

"Sama, aku juga ada urusan di sini."

Kedua pemuda itu kini hendak berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan ketika suara Yamazaki –yang diseret paksa Sougo untuk ikut- bertanya.

"Ano, sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kalian temui di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Takut di _bazooka_ oleh sang _Taichou_ dan _Danchou_ muda itu.

" _Danna/_ Samurai- _San._ " Jawab mereka seretak.

Langkah mereka berdua kini terhenti dan kembali kearah yang sama.

"kau ingin bertemu dengan Samurai- _san_?" tanya Kamui yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Sougo.

"Kau juga ingin bertemu dengan _Danna_?" tanyanya dan di balas anggukan oleh Kamui.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama." Mereka berujar secara serentak lagi.

Mereka berdua tertawa singkat ketika menyadari isi otak mereka yang sejalan.

"Abuto kau tetap berjaga disini." Perintah Kamui.

"Kau juga tetap disini Zakki." Perintah Sougo.

Kedua pemuda yang seumuran dan memiliki tinggi yang sama itu berjalan beriringan menuju markas _Yorozuya_ meninggalkan semua bawahan mereka yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

.

 **Taman Kabukicho.**

Seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan surai _vermillion_ dan manik biru cerah itu tengah menatap langit Edo yang nampak cerah. Gadis itu tengah duduk menyender di bangku taman dengan payung terkembang menutupi kepalanya dan selembar _Sukonbu_ menempel mesra di mulutnya. Gadis itu tengah melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Pikirannya kini tengah kembali ke masa beberapa jam yang lalu, saat dia dimarahi oleh Papi ber- _megane-_ nya.

 ** _Flashback._**

Kagura kini tengah duduk di ruang santai kantor _Yorozuya_ dengan tampang di tekuk. Sesekali cibiran keluar dari mulut manisnya ketika ketiga Papi di depannya tak berhenti menceramahinya tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu dan puncak kejadiannya adalah kemarin.

"Kagura- _chan,_ aku rasa kau sudah memiliki pengalaman tentang hal ini. Harusnya kau tidak mengulanginya lagi!" seru Papi berkamatanya, _Shimura Shinpachi_ , dengan nada _Tsukomi_ andalannya.

"benar kata _Patsuan_ , Kau masih kecil Kagura. Berhentilah memikirkan pernikahan. Apalagi semua lelaki yang mendekatimu adalah alien raksasa." Sambung sang Papi ubanan, _Sakata Gintoki_ , dengan nada malas dan tengah mengorek tambang emasnya.

"Aku sudah dewasa aru~." Cibir gadis itu kesal.

"Usiamu masih 14 tahun Kagura! Papi tidak setuju jika calonmu adalah _amanto_ dengan nafsu besar tapi nggak ada ganteng-gantengnya seperti Papi!" seru Papi berkepala kinclong, _Kankou_ atau dikenal sebagai _Umibozu_.

"Apa yang ganteng dari pria tua dengan rambut botak, Papi?" Kagura mengamati papinya yang jauh dari kata ganteng itu.

"Kau tak tau, kah? Papimu adalah yato yang paling ganteng saat muda dulu." Umibozu mulai narsis.

Ketiga orang itu menatap Umibozu dengan tampang _horror._

"Sulit dipercaya." Gintoki tengah menatap Umibozu dengan pose berpikir.

"ngajak ribut lu, cuk!"

Umibozu dan Gintoki akhirnya bertengkar meninggalkan Shinpachi dan Kagura yang menatap kedua Papi berbeda usia itu dengan tatapan poker face.

Kagura kembali mencibir kelakuan mereka berdua yang mengaku telah dewasa tetapi tingkah seperti bocah.

"Kagura- _chan,_ " Shinpachi menatap Kagura dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Apa _Megane?!_ " sembur Kagura dengan muka jutek.

"Kami tak bermaksud untuk memarahimu. Kami hanya khawatir denganmu." Shinpachi menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Kagura.

"Aku lebih kuat daripada kalian aru~." Cibirnya dengan muka cemberut.

"Bukan itu maksudnya Kagura- _chan._ Nah, coba aku bertanya. Apakah kau merasa nyaman saat bersama Kei- _kun_?" tanya shinpachi.

"tentu saja aru~."

"coba kau bandingkan saat kau bersama kami. Apa perasaan itu sama?"

Kagura berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk singkat.

Shinpachi tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau merasa berdebar saat bersama Kei- _kun_?" Shinpachi kembali bertanya.

"Berdebar?" Kagura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seperti orang yang tengah berpikir.

"Tidak aru~." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Kau bertanya terus _Megane_." Cibir Kagura bosan.

"Jawab saja Kagura- _chan._ " Ujar Shinpachi seraya menahan emosinya.

"Tentu saja, _Baka_!"

"Bagaimana dengan Umibozu- _San_ dan Gin- _San_?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukai mereka berdua aru~! Kau aneh _Megane_!" seru Kagura.

Shinpachi tersenyum cerah dan kembali menepuk kepala Kagura singkat.

"Itu namanya kasih sayang dan rasa suka terhadap keluarga, Kagura- _Chan._ "

"Eh?" Kagura mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau akan berdebar-debar saat berada di dekatnya. Wajahmu akan memanas setiap kali melihatnya. Kau juga ingin selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Menikmati setiap moment kebersamaan kalian dan saat kau berpisah dengannya kau akan merasakan sedih dan kesepian. Apa kau pernah merasakannya Kagura- _Chan_?" Shinpachi menjelaskan bagaiamana rasanya mencintai seseorang secara garis besar.

Pipi Kagura bersemu merah saat sekelebat wajah seseorang mampir kedalam benaknya. Sayangnya pemuda itu sudah lama meninggalkan Edo, tapi mereka berjanji untuk bertemu dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

"Kagura- _Chan_?" Shinpachi menatap aneh ke arah Kagura.

"Aku tidak tau aru~!" teriaknya seraya keluar dari markas _Yorozuya_. Ketiga pria di dalam sana menatap kepergian Kagura dengan tatapan aneh.

 ** _Flashback off._**

"Apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan sekarang aru~?" gumannya.

Dan bertepatan dengan gumanannya, sesosok pemuda berwajah Shota tengah menatap wajahnya. Pemuda itu berdiri di belakang Kagura. Kepalanya menunduk menatap wajah Kagura yang tengah menyender di bangku taman. Padangan mereka berdua bertemu. _Crimson_ dan _Sapphire_ itu saling bertatapan agak lama sampai akhirnya kesadaran Kagura kembali ke raganya.

Gadis itu kaget dan dengan segera berdiri dan mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan dengan wajah panik yang membuat pegangan akan payungnya terlepas.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sadist? Kenapa kau ada di sini aru~?" tanya Kagura dengan suara tergagap.

"Oy, _China Musume_. Kenapa tingkahmu seolah habis melihat hantu." Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah mengejeknya dengan seringai menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, _Sadist_? Kagura kembali bertanya.

"Aku hanya ada keperluan yang sama dengan _Sepesu Hanzai-Sha_." Sougo menunjuk arah belakangnya.

" _Baka aniki_!?" Seru Kagura kaget saat melihat _baka aniki_ -nya itu berdiri di belakang Sougo.

"Yo! Lama tak berjumpa, _Imouto-Chan_." Sapa Kamui dengan nada suaranya yang lembut.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini juga aru~?" tanya Kagura. Gadis itu menatap Sougo dan Kamui bergantian.

" _Are_ , mana calon suamimu, _Imouto-Chan_?" Kamui mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang di kabarkan akan menjadi adik iparnya itu.

"Dia sudah pulang ke planet asalnya aru~," kagura menjawab dengan nada malas.

"eh, bukannya kalian harusnya sudah menikah?" tanya Sougo.

"Papi, Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi menghancurkan acaranya aru~. Mereka tak setuju aru~." Balas Kagura dengan wajah cemberut.

Sadar atau tidak, kedua pemuda itu menepuk pucuk kepala Kagura bersamaan seraya tersenyum lembut.

" _Yokatta_." Ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

Kamui memandang Sougo tajam dan begitu pun dengan Sougo. Aliran listrik permusuhan muncul di kedua mata mereka.

"Kamui- _Nii_?" Kagura membulatkan kedua matanya saat kakak laki-lakinya yang telah lama kabur itu mengecup pipi kirinya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menyakinkan bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

"Masih terlalu muda bagimu untuk menikah Kagura." Nada pemuda itu kini terdengar serius.

"Aku tak ingin kau salah memilih pasangan. Pasanganmu harus sama sadistnya denganku agar aku punya _partner_ untuk bertarung." Lanjutnya seraya kembali mengacak pelan surai _vermillion_ adiknya.

"Kamui- _Nii_." Kagura menatap kakaknya dengan binar bahagia. Sudah lama Kagura merindukan _Baka Aniki_ -nya itu untuk mengelus surainya lembut, sama saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

"Nah, aku ingin bertemu dengan Samurai- _San_ dan Si Botak." Kamui berjalan ke sisi Sougo dan menepuk pelan pudak pemuda itu.

"Semoga beruntung." Bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri Sougo.

Sougo yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kamui hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kamui- _Nii_?" teriak Kagura panik.

" _Are_ , apa ya?" Kamui memasang pose berpikir, "Mungkin aku akan menghancurkan isi kepala mereka dan memperbaiki bautnya yang hilang agar mereka lebih baik lagi menjagamu." Ucapnya kalem dengan seringai sadist.

"Apa yang kau katakan _Baka Aniki_!" seru panik Kagura.

"Bercanda."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, _Imouto-Chan_. Aku ada keperluan penting dengan Samurai- _San_." Balasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Kagura terdiam sejenak saat melihat senyum lebar kamui yang kali ini tulus dari dasar hati pemuda itu. mata gadis itu berbinar cerah dengan senyum terkembang. Kakak yang di sayangi kini kembali walaupun, jalan mereka untuk kembali hidup bersama sebagai keluarga masih panjang.

"Kakakmu telah berubah." Suara Sougo membuat atensi gadis itu kini beralih.

Kagura kini menatap wajah Sougo yang ntah sejak kapan pemuda itu mengambil payungnya yang terlempar tadi dan memayungi dirinya.

"Ehm." Guman gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersadar kalau Sougo belum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

" _Nee, Sadist_. Kapan kau kembali? Kalian menetap kembali ke Edo aru~ ka? Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku hanya mampir untuk membeli seperangkat alat untuk membunuh Hijikata- _San_." Bohong. Jelas pemuda itu kini tengah berbohong.

"Kau masih mengicar nyawa _Mayora_?"

"tentu saja, _China_." Pemuda itu menarik tangan Kagura untuk ikut duduk di bangku taman tadi.

"Kau akan kembali ke Kyo?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Kami masih harus berlatih dan melindungi _Hime-Sama_ disana." Jawabnya.

" _Souka_ ..." Guman Kagura dengan nada sedih.

"Kenapa nada suaramu seakan tak rela begitu, _China_?" Sougo agak membungkukan badannya dan menatap tepat di depan wajah Kagura yang nampak memerah.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu _Sadist_! Aku malah senang jika kau tak ada. Sebaiknya kau tak kembali lagi aru~!" serunya seraya membuang muka.

"Begitu kah? Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Sougo beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kagura.

"-an."

"eh?" alis Sougo nampak bertaut saat tangan Kagura menarik bagian belakang _Hakama_ -nya. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti seketika.

"Kau bilang apa, _China_?" tanyanya heran

"-ngan."

"Eh, aku tak mengerti yang kau ucapkan, _China_?" pemuda itu kini kembali berbalik menghadap Kagura.

Tubuh pemuda _Shota_ itu nampak terhuyung sedikit kebelakang saat sosok gadis tadi menerjang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Baka-."_ Ucapan Sougo terputus saat menyadari bahwa kini Kagura tengah menggenggam erat bagian depan _Hakama-_ nya. Bahu gadis itu sedikit bergetar.

" _China_? Kau ken-,"

Perkataan Sougo kembali terputus saat Kagura mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, _Sadist_! Kenapa aku tak ingin kau pergi jauh dariku? Kenapa kau selalu muncul dalam pikiranku? Kenapa aku merasa kesepian saat kau tak ada? Harusnya aku bahagia karena aku tak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkanmu lagi aru! Tapi kenapa?"

Kagura memukul dada bidang Sougo dengan tenaga monsternya yang tentu saja membuat Sougo meringis kesakitan.

"Berhenti memukuli, _Baka Onna_! Sakit tau!" sungutnya kesal seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Kagura suapaya tangan itu berhenti memukuli dadanya.

Gerakkan tangan Kagura terhenti. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Aku tak mengerti." Guman Kagura.

Sougo menatap gadis yang tengah menunduk di depannya saat ini dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Salah satu tangannya tergerak untuk membelai lembut surai _Vermillion_ itu.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku selalu berdebar-debar saat berada di dekatmu aru~."

Ucapan Kagura sukses membuat Sougo membelalakan kedua matanya. Sebuah senyuman tulus terlukis jelas di wajah pemuda sadist itu.

"bukankah itu artinya kau mencintaiku, _China_." Ucap Sougo. Pemuda itu kini menangkup wajah Kagura dengan kedua tangannya.

Kagura yang masih tak mengerti kini mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Cinta?

Benarkah dia mencintai pemuda sadist itu?

Tiba-tiba wajah sadist sougo dengan seringai mengejek mampir ke benak gadis itu. secara tiba-tiba dan dengan tenaga monsternya, Kagura menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Sougo. Hal itu sukses membuat sang sadist terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _KUSO ONNA_!" teriaknya kesal seraya memegang pipi kirinya yang terkena ciuman mesra dari kepalan tangan Kagura.

"ti-ti-dak mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, dasar _Baka Sadist_!" teriak gadis itu dengan muka yang memerah.

"Akui Saja bodoh! Kau baru saja menyatakan cinta tadi, _Kuso Onna_!" teriaknya kesal.

"Aku tidak menyatakan cinta kepadamu _Sadist_!" Kagura balas berteriak.

Kedua pasangan bodoh itu saling bertatapan tajam.

"Lupakan! Aku akan kembali ke Kyo. Semoga kita tak pernah bertemu lagi." Sungut kesal Sougo seraya beranjak berdiri.

"Sadist?"

Sougo menghiraukan panggilan Kagura dan tetap berjalan menjauhi gadis itu.

"Sadist!" teriak Kagura lagi dan masih tak di dengarkan.

Pemuda itu berjalan semakin jauh dari pandangannya dan saat bayangan pemuda itu akan hilang dari jangkauannya, Kagura berlari meninggalkan payungnya secepat yang dia bisa demi mengejar sosok tersebut.

Tidak, dia tak ingin sosok pemuda itu kembali menghilang lagi. Gadis itu tak mempedulikan sinar matahari yang membakar tubuhnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengejar sosok Sougo yang jauh berada di depannya.

" _Sadist_!" Kagura kembali menerjang Sougo. Gadis itu kini memeluk Sougo dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi lagi _Sadist_!"

Sougo masih nampak kesal. Pemuda itu menghentakan kedua tangan kagura dan kembali berjalan. Perkataan gadis itu tadi benar-benar memainkan perasaannya. Saat beberapa langkah Sougo kembali berjalan, pemuda itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh.

Sougo berbalik arah dan kini tatapannya menjadi terkejut, " _China_!" serunya saat melihat tubuh Kagura terjatuh dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

" _China_ bangun! Berhenti berpura-pura sakit lagi, _China_!" Sougo menepuk pelan pipi Kagura.

"Panas." Gumannya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menyadari jika Kagura sedang tak memakai payungnya.

" _Baka Onna_! Kau tau sekarang musim panas dan malah meninggalkan payungmu." Ucapnya panik.

Dengan segera Sougo mengangkat tubuh lemas Kagura dan menggedong tubuh mungil Kagura di punggungnya.

.

.

.

Sougo kini tengah duduk di samping Kagura yang tengah tertidur seraya menggenggam tangannya. Sougo tadi membawa gadis yato itu kembali ke kantor yorozuya. Setelah memberikan penjelasan kepada empat manusia yang berada di sana dan di introgasi ala kriminal yang akan melarikan seorang bocah SD akhirnya Sougo dapat menarik napas lega.

Semula Sougo hanya ingin mengantar gadis itu pulang, lalu dia akan kembali ke Kyo. Akan tetapi, gadis _tsundere_ itu merengek tak mau minum obat jika, Sougo pulang kembali ke Kyo. Kekasih barunya memang merepotkan. Tetapi, Sougo sangat menyukai sisi merepotkannya itu.

Sougo tersenyum singkat seraya memandang wajah Kagura yang tengah tertidur. Pemuda sadist itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan tombol _dial._

"Moshi ... moshi ... Hijikata- _San_."

 _"Sougo! Kau ada dimana sekarang, Teme!"_ sungguh sambutan luar biasa dari suara di seberang sana.

"Ah, Hijikata- _San_. Aku sedang berada di kekacauan di tengah kota Edo. Aku akan kembali ke Kyo besok atau Lusa." Jelasnya singkat, mematikan sambungan selularnya, lalu kembali memasukkan benda mungil itu ke saku celananya.

" _Sougo?_ " Kagura berguman dengan mata sayunya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ehm, aku di sini, Kagura. Kembali lah tidur." Ucapnya datar seraya mengelur surai _Vermellion_ itu.

Kagura tersenyum manis yang membuat pipi _Taichou_ muda Shinsengumi itu bersemu merah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sougo." Gumannya yang ntah itu sadar atau tidak.

"Aku juga." Balasnya dengan senyuman tulus yang sering dia berikan untuk mendiang kakaknya. Pemuda sadist itu memutuskan untuk turut berbaring di samping Kagura.

Rencananya, Sougo datang ke Edo untuk memotong kepala Gintoki yang dia kira memberikan restu untuk Kagura menikah di usia belia. Pemuda itu nampak kesal karena kalah curi start. Tapi siapa sangka, Sougo malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih. Dalam hati, Sougo berterima kasih untuk berita yang diberikan oleh Yamazaki.

.

.

.

Di luar kamar tersebut, Gintoki dan Umibozu menatap tajam ke arah Sougo yang tengah tidur di samping Kagura. Apalagi tangan kiri pemuda itu kini tengah di genggam erat oleh putri kesayangan mereka.

Shinpachi hanya memandang dengan tatapan bahagia bercampur kaget. Kacamata bermanusia itu senang. Akhirnya, ada manusia normal yang kini menjadi pacar Kagura yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Tunggu, sepertinya pemuda itu melupakan fakta penting bahwa, Okita Sougo terkategori manusia _abnormal_ yang memiliki tingkat kesadisan super dan mampu memanipulasi dewa perang.

Kamui sendiri kini tengah menikmati makanan yang berada di dalam kulkas Gintoki. Dia tak mempermasalahkan jika pemuda sadist itu yang menjadi pacar adiknya. Toh kalau itu Sougo, kamui dapat memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertarung dengannya sekaligus menjadikan pemuda itu ' _partner in crime-_ nya'.

Ah, jangan lupa ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih kepada gosip yang Abuto ceritakan padanya tadi. Berkat Abuto, Pemuda dengan julukan _The Smiling god of death_ itu mendapat tontonan yang menarik.

.

.

.

Ketika dua pemuda Sadist itu tengah menikmati kunjungan mereka, bawahan mereka menanti di pelabuhan dengan tampang kusut karena kelaparan.

" _Danchou/Okita-Taichou,_ cepatlah kembali!" seru Abuto dan yamazaki bersamaan.

Kamui dan Sougo benar-benar melupakan keberadaan bawahan mereka.

-Fin-

salah satu fanfic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah di buat ^^  
cerita ini bersetting setelah Rakuyou arc dan sebelum memasuki silver soul arc.

semoga cerita ini menghibur ya minna ^^

 **Omake :**

Soyo dan para anggota shinsengumi yang berada di Istana Kyo menatap tak percaya foto yang di kirimkan Yamazaki kepada mereka.

"Itu beneran Okita- _Taichou_!?" seru salah satu anggota Shinsengumi.

"Aku tak percaya. Ternyata, _Taichou_ boleh juga." Sambung yang lainnya dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka semua.

"Sougo, kau sudah dewasa ..." Kondo Isao menangis bahagia.

"Kagura-Chan manis sekali bersama Okita-San. Mereka serasi. Kyaaa! Mereka manis sekali saat tidur berdua seperti itu!" jerit Soyo seraya berjingkrak senang.

Sementara Hijikata sendiri memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Mitsuba, adik kita telah dewasa." Gumannya menatap langit diiringi hembusan angin yang sekan membawa pesannya untuk Sang terkasih yang kini berbeda dunia.

Baru satu langkah Hijikata menginjakan kaki ke kamar pribadinya, tiba-tiba semua ledakan besar menggosongkan semua tubuhnya.

 **Duaaarr**

"SOUGO, _TEME_! CEPAT KEMBALI KAU DASAR, _KUSO GAKKI YAROU_!" serunya dengan tubuh yang menghitam.


End file.
